Blue Flames, White Wings
by Nurse Medusa
Summary: Rin failed to pass the exorcist exam and gets executed before he fulfills his promise to destroy Satan. It's only natural that he ended up living life in purgatory for a while after words. So, will he join the SSR, Angel, or become a third player in the game? (Post Blue Exorcist anime/ demon Yukio and spoilers, minor Angel Beats spoilers)
1. Exacution

**Okay…I know some of you are going to hate me due to update lag and my insistence on uploading new stories…but I can't help it! I got a great idea when scrolling around on fanfiction and I just HAD to write it down. Here's an updated schedule:**

**Mon: Showing the Flames**

**Tue: Demonic Host**

**Wed: Blue Flames, White Wings**

**Thurs: Anime Games**

**Fri: An unannounced Invader Zim fic that I've been thinking about lately**

**I won't upload any more this week and plan to work on my Lea stories as soon as my spring break rolls around in about a week. I want to say that I am deeply sorry for my total lack in uploads these past few weeks, but between the broken computer, minor writer's block, and useless plot bunnies I've been having a crazy few weeks. I think that the rough patch is over and everything should be back to normal in a week or two tops. Thanks for sticking with me and I hope that you enjoy this!**

The sound of chains clicking echoed through the halls of the Vatican.

"Rin Okumura, please stand." Rin had failed. And despite all that had happened, the Grigori were still going through with the sentence. The half demon stood up.

"You have failed to pass the exorcist exam within the set time period, do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Hell yeah I do!" Rin yelled. "This is crazy! You have the perfect weapon to destroy Satan and you're going to execute me for no reason!"

"There is a reason! You are not only a demon, but the son of Satan! How could we trust you?"

"What about Yukio?!" Rin shouted back.

"It is a shame that the former paladin wound up being a demon, however he has sworn to never betray the Vatican and he shall never receive any crucial missions again." Angel walked up to Rin and pulled out his sword.

"Do you have any last words, son of Satan?" The paladin asked. Rin turned around and saw the sad faces of all of his friends.

Shemi was crying.

Izumo, the emotionless bitch, was on the brink of tears herself.

Konekomaru, someone that would hardly trust Rin when he found out who he really was, just looked sad.

Shima stared at his friend, knowing that there was no way to save him from this fate.

Shura had to be detained in her attempts to rescue the demon boy.

Bon knew there was no hope and tried to comfort Shemi.

Kuro had to be sedated because of him not wanting to see another master leave him.

And Yukio thought about how wrong the whole situation was.

_I'm a demon now too, but Rin is the one on the execution block…_

Rin sighed before speaking his last words.

"Please, don't forget me." He said to his friends and only remaining family. He turned to Angel as if to say 'you can do it now'. Angel nodded and pierced the demon's chest.

_Farewell…_

Was the last thing Rin thought before the darkness encircled him.

_Later…_

Rin suddenly felt his senses activate.

_What is this place?_

He heard mumbled voices.

_Am I still alive?_

A figure stood in front of him. It was a teenage boy holding a pistol.

_Yukio? Is that you?_

Rin's eyes opened the rest of the way. The figure, which had red hard and was wearing a school uniform, turned to face someone else.

"I think he just got here!" He said. Rin slowly lifted himself off of the ground. "He's awake!" The boy said.

"Where am I?" Rin asked. "What happened?"

"It's alright, take it easy. Can you not remember what happened?" The boy asked Rin.

"Kind of…I remember my brother, his name was Yukio…but what happened? Where am I?"

"This is going to be hard to explain. Yuri! Hinita! Get over here!" The boy was joined by another boy with blue hair and a purple haired girl. "I think that he has amnesia." The boy said before turning to Rin. "I'm sorry! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Otonashi! Who are you?" Otonashi helped Rin up.

"Um…I think that my name is Rin." He said before pausing. "That's right, Rin Okumura, I think."

"Can you remember anything?"

"Not really, I can only remember my brother, my name, and a few other things." Rin said.

"Oh well, amnesia is common, Otonashi over there has it too." The other boy said. "I'm Hinita by the way."

"I'm Yurippe, but everyone here calls me Yuri." The purple haired girl said and shook Rin's hand.

"Yuri…why does that name seem familiar?" Rin asked himself.

"You may want to listen to this next part, you're here because you died." Hinita said. Rin looked startled.

"Is this the afterlife?! Do we live here for all of eternity?!" He yelled. Yuri laughed.

"Of course not! We're all here because we couldn't pass on and if we live a normal school life and blend in here, we disappear. But we want to find God, if he exists, and make him pay for giving us such unfair lives! Are you with us?" Yuri asked. Rin stood still and stared at her for a minute. "He's not answering…" She mumbled to Otonashi.

"You do know how much that whole thing was to take in, right?"

_Elsewhere…_

Angel pulled his sword out of Rin's now dead body and walked away. He didn't care for the boy, but after he saved all of Assiah, he figured that it would count for something.

But he really didn't care.

He simply cleaned his sword and walked out of the room. He saw Shura in the hall. The looked exhausted and bruised. She was covered in sweat and had a few bleeding injuries. She noticed Angel and looked at him.

"Did you do it?" She asked.

"You mean execute that Satan brat? Yes, I did." He said, not feeling remorseful at all for his actions.

"You had no right to take him away from his friends and only family." Shura said.

"He was a demon and I'm an exorcist, it is my job to get rid of demons."

"Still! What about his brother that he left behind? The one who's now all alone?" Angel paused before changing the subject.

"If you want to side with the demons, then I shall have no trouble in killing you too." He said before walking away.

_Meanwhile…_

Yukio watched Angel throw his brother's body to the ground before walking away as if it had never happened. Yukio ran over to his brother. The last person that he could call family had just been killed and he couldn't have done anything to stop it. Yukio sat next to Rin's body and began to hold it. No one in the room cared that he had gotten near him now, because the deed was done and Rin wasn't coming back. Shemi sat next to him and held his hand as they mourned the loss of their dear friend. Eventually, the rest of the exwires found themselves surrounding the body of their friend.

_Rin…I'm sorry…_

Yukio thought as he held his brother. No one laughed at their teacher for crying, because they all were crying right alongside him. Eventually, Kuro had woken up and ran into the room, hoping to see his master.

"_Rin. Are you there?"_

The small cat asked. Yukio turned around and saw the confused demon.

"He's gone." He said. The cat tilted his head in confusion. "They killed him. He's never coming back." Kuro's look of hope turned into one of despair as Yukio showed the cat the body of his master. The cat pawed at it, as if hoping he was just faking, that he'd jump up and, with that silly grin of his, shout 'April fools!' But that never happened. Kuro sat and cried with the rest of them. Al of them had only one thought in mind.

_I wish that I could've saved you…_

**How'd you like it?**

**Rin: That was incredibly depressing**

**NM: It's supposed to be!**

**Otonashi: So, you're finally writing for Angel Beats?**

**NM: Seems like it**

**Also, I wanted to write an April fools fanfic full of humor and crackyness, but it dawned on me.**

**I can't write comedy.**

**Seriously, most of the stuff that I write is just plain depressing sometimes. Sure, I get the occasional humor, but, let's be honest guys, I can't write a good comedy to save my life. I hope that you enjoyed it and I hope that I get back into my writing habit! See you next time, bye!**


	2. Memories and Mourning

Yukio sat alone in his room. Rin had been gone for only a few hours, yet he felt incredibly alone. Kuro hadn't spoken a word since Rin died. Yukio pulled a textbook out in an attempt to distract himself. He opened the book up to a random page and began to read the text about a plant called 'silverclaw'.

'Also know as demon nip, this silver colored vine acts as a sort of cat nip for demons...'

He stopped reading the text and began thinking about a demonstration that went horribly wrong in his class once that involved the plant...

Yukio had set up various plants in jars on his desk, but left before class started to find his brother. Shemi was looking at all of the plants and had taken a few, including the silverclaw, out of their jars. Yukio and Rin walked into the room. Yukio looked shocked for a second before covering up his mouth as best as he could while Rin began searching for the plant because he was under its effects. Shemi quickly closed the jar and Rin came back to his senses.

'What just happened?"

Yukio teared up at the memory and put the book away. Kuro saw him crying and began to attempt to comfort him. Yukio gently petted the cat's head and heard him purr a bit.

"It's okay, Rin wouldn't have wanted us to sit around moping anyway." The cat slowly nodded, but still looked sad. In the papers, Kuro was still a familiar, he was just Yukio's now. Yukio glanced at his brother's bed. The sheets were still a mess and it looked like he just slept in it. He laid Kurikara on the trashed bed. He was going to bury it with his brother tomorrow, but he was going to leave it there just one last time.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you." He said. He didn't expect anyone to hear or reply. But he longed for it all to be a dream. For Rin to run through the door and be his old self. For him to complain about doing homework, talk on the phone with friends, anything. For him to be smiling and wagging his tail like he always did. But it never happened. Rin was gone. He wouldn't come strolling throught the door because he was dead.

Meanwhile...

"The guild?" Rin asked.

"It's a place that we go to in order to get weapons. We're using the temporary one right now because we had to get rid of the old one in an attack. I'm going there later to get more ammo, you should come along." Yuri said. Rin began to think about the kind of weapon he would get. Kurikara. That seemed really imortant to him when he was alive. What was it? Why was it so important? He knew he was a demon, but what was this Kurikara and why was it so important?

AN:

I wrote this on my phone and got tired of trying to bold and slant text, sorry about that. If you couldn't tell, in this story Rin is a demon and remembers that, but doesn't remember the whole son of Satan thing. I hope that you liked this chapter, see you soon!

PS: Poor Yukio :*(


	3. Answers and Flames (another phone chpt)

Yukio stood in front of his brother's grave.

Rin Okumura

Loyal friend and brother

The tombstone read. Kuro sat in front of it and nuzzled the grey stone lovingly and sadly. Yukio clenched Kurikara's red cover. He had the sword put in the coffin, but he kept the case. He stood there for a long time, just starring. Eventually, someone else showed up.

"It's a shame, really. He could've done so much, and it's all because they felt the need to get rid of him that he's in the place he's in." Mephisto said.

"What do you mean?" Yukio asked. Mephsito giggled a bit.

"I really shouldn't say, you could destroy the universe as we know it if you did something about it...but it would be rather interesting..." The older demon said. Yukio was slowly losing patience with him.

"Come with me, have you ever heard of a place called purgatory?"

"Purgatory? Isn't that the place between earth and heaven?"

"Kind of. It most certanly exists, but instead of that it's more of a place for teens and older children that lived unfulfilled lives to fulfill them before passing on."

"Are you saying that Rin went there?"

"No, I'm saying that it's a possibility. Although, if he did go there then there's a strong possibility that he can't remember anything."

"How do I get there?" Mephisto began laughing hysterically at Yukio's question.

"I thought I told you. To get there you have to die. No living person has ever made it there. I can only think of one way for you to get there without dying, but that could very well cause the destruction of the universe and distortion of the life and death cycle."

"I don't care, I have to try." Mephisto sighed.

"I should be able to create a door there, but it'll take a few days."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because Rin could've done so much, given the chance. I feel bad for him, this is the least I can do."

Elsewhere...

"I just have to think about what I want to make, right?" Rin asked.

"Yep, although we could just make something for you."

"I have to do this, I don't know why, but I have to." Rin said. He looked at the pile of dirt in front of him and closed his eyes. A faint blue glow emited from the pile and a red cased sword began emerging. Two small blue horns made of fire appeared on his head.

"Is that supposed to happen?!" Otonashi asked.

"No, it isn't! Rin, what the heck is going on?!" Yuri asked as the sword finished and the flames vanished.

"What do you mean?" Rin asked, as he hadn't seen the flames.

"Blue flames just appeared on your head, you're wearing odd cosplay items, and I just get this odd feeling around you. Who are you?"

"I don't know!"

"Anyway, is that a katana? Could I see?" Yuri asked

"Sorry, but I remember that I can't show it to anyone."

"I understand."

A bit later...

Yukio walked into Mephisto's office and closed the door behind himself.

"Is it ready?"

"Yes. Listen carefully, I can only keep the door open for three days and I have no idea what's out there, be careful because you might get trapped there and cause the destruction of the universe. Good luck~!" Mephisto said before opening a portal beneath Yukio. He fell in only thinking one thing.

I'm coming for you Rin.


	4. New Arival

**Welcome back!**

**Rin: Why do you keep writing for this?**

**NM: It's a burst of inspiration, it'll go away in a few days**

**Kanade: When do I come in?**

**NM: Sometime in thi- hey! Wait a second! You're trying to spoil it, aren't you?**

**Anyway, sorry about the typos in the past few chapters, I wrote them on my cell phone. I hope you enjoy this!**

Rin, Otonashi, and Yuri were walking back from the Guild in the evening. They almost made it back to the campus, when Angel spotted them.

"Aren't you supposed to be in your dorms?" She asked.

"Who are you?" Rin said.

"That's Angel. She's trying to obliterate people." Yuri said before pulling out a handgun.

"Hold up! You don't have to kill her!" RIn yelled as Yuri cocked her pistol. She fired and hit Angel in the chest. "What the hell was that for?!"

"She won't die, now hurry before she-"

"Guard skill: hand sonic." Angel said in a distorted voice. Her right hand glowed blue and a blade grew out of it. Yuri fired a few more bullets at her, but she blocked them.

"We have to get out of here!" Otonashi yelled while pulling out his own gun.

"Guard skill: distortion." Angel ran up to Rin and stabbed him through his chest.

_Why does this pain feel so familiar?_

_Elsewhere…_

Yukio fell through the portal that Mephisto created under him. He was in darkness for a few seconds before light and color appeared again. He could tell that he was falling from quite a ways up. He looked around and saw a school in the distance.

_Purgatory is just a school?_

He thought. He looked down and saw that the ground was coming up extremely fast and he tried to land as well as he could without killing himself…

…it didn't work.

He landed on his back and felt extreme pain shoot down his spine. Probably not from a broken bone, but from a tail that he still hadn't quite gotten used to despite having had it for several months. He pulled off his huge exorcist coat just to make sure he didn't receive any major damage, before getting up and starting towards the school.

He came up to a few buildings and saw a white haired girl that was probably the same age he was.

"Excuse me, miss, do you know where I am?" He asked her. She looked at him.

"Are you lost? Did you just get here?" She asked him.

"You could say that, listen, I'm looking for someone with dark blue hair and light blue eyes, he should be just a bit shorter than me, have you seen him?" She pointed to the school's main building. "Thank you, what's your name?"

"I'm Kanade, who are you?"

"My name is Yukio, it's nice to meet you Kanade." He said before going to the building. He got up to the front door and attempted to grab the handle, but his hand went right through it.

_That's odd, is everything here like this? Or is it because I'm still alive?_

He thought. He tried to grab it again, but it still didn't work. He eventually tried to push the door without using the handle and, to his surprise, his hand went right through it. He walked through the door as if it didn't exist and began searching for Rin.

He looked all over the building but didn't see any sign of his older brother. He was about to give up when he saw a principal's office.

_Maybe someone or something in there could help…_

He walked through the door and saw a few people inside staring at him in shock.

Including his brother.

"Rin!" Yukio yelled and ran towards him, only to notice a huge stab wound that was slowly closing.

"Yukio? Is that you?" Rin asked, seemingly unfazed by the bleeding slit in his chest.

"You're bleeding! I can never trust you to stay out of fights, can I?"

"What do you mean?"

"What's going on?" Otonashi asked.

"I don't know…" Rin said.

"Rin, do you know who I am?" Yukio asked and Rin thought about it for a minute.

"You're my brother, right?" Yukio stared at him with surprise and sadness. He tried to hug Rin, but passed right through him. Everyone stared at him.

"What just happened?! I get that we're all dead, but we're not ghosts, right?" Rin said. Yuri walked up to Yukio and stuck her hand straight through him.

"We aren't ghosts, but it seems that you just go through everything here, except for the floor." Yuri stated in a matter-of-fact way. Yukio ignored her.

"Rin, I came all the way here just to see you, can't you remember anything?" Rin shook his head.

_I need to find a way to make him remember…_

Yukio thought before his eyes fell on the Koma sword that Rin was carrying. He tried to grab it, but went through it.

"Rin, draw that sword." He said.

"Why? I might not be able to remember much, but I know that I shouldn't draw this." Rin said.

"Please, just do it!" His brother pleaded. Rin pulled it out of the red case and dropped the case on Yuri's desk. He looked at it for a second before pulling the sheath off to reveal…

…nothing.

No flames, no tail, no memories.

"Okay, I did it, what was it supposed to do?" Rin said. Yukio sighed and left the room. He sat on a sidewalk just outside of the campus and looked up at the stars.

"Did you find him?" A familiar voice asked. He saw her standing next to him.

"Yeah, but he doesn't remember." He said while sitting up.

"That's too bad, although it happens a lot."

"Why aren't you with the other people?"

"Because I'm trying to help them move on, but they don't know that. They think I'm an angel here to prevent them from doing something, so they attack me frequently."

"How are you still alive then?"

"No one here can die, it's physically impossible to. The closest one can come to dying in this world is moving on."

"Could I help you?" Angel seemed startled by the question. "I want my brother to move on and live freely, so could I help you?"

"Yes."

**Ooooooooooooooooh! Alliances are forming and things are getting more interesting!**

**Rin: But I still can't remember anything…and what was up with Kurikara?**

**NM: Well, basically, your demon heart wasn't bonded to the blade when you made it**

**Rin: How does that make any sense?**

**NM: It makes sense to me**

**Rin: Whatever**

**Yukio: How much help am I going to be, anyway?**

**NM: *Insert spoiler here***

**I hope that you like it! See you next time! Bye! **


	5. Cram School Troubles and Falling Apart

**Okay! I've finally gotten over (some) of my writer's block for this series! I'm thinking about putting everything on hold until I finish demonic host though…I'm so close to the end of it!**

**Rin: What are we doing this time?**

**NM: That's a surprise, but I will say that I already have a tear-jerker ending planned!**

**Rin: :*(**

**Let's get started!**

_True Cross Academy…in the cram school…_

Shemi walked in the room and sat down in her usual seat next to Rin. She shook her head at the thought of Rin.

_That's right…I don't sit next to Rin anymore…_

…_because he's dead._

She felt a few tears come to her eyes and she silently wept for a few seconds until someone sympathetically tapped her back.

"It's going to be okay." Shura encouraged her and she nodded. In an attempt to distract herself she looked at a nearby clock.

"Isn't Yuki-chan usually here by now?" She asked. Shura looked up at the clock.

"You're right. I know he canceled classes for a few days, but there was supposed to be class today. Time to go find out what the four-eyed chicken is up to…" After that she took the class and they went to go have a chat with their teacher.

The walked over to the abandoned dorms and Shura knocked on the door.

"Hey listen ya four-eyed chicken! We have class today and you're supposed to teach it! Come on out!" She yelled. No response. "If you don't answer then I'm coming in!" She said. No response. She opened the door to a dining room area. It was completely empty except for a lone cat sitting on the table sleeping. The cat stirred and flicked its two tails in annoyance before sitting up.

"That's Rin's familiar." Shemi said. The cat looked at its paws in defeat at the mention of his former master. Shura picked Kuro up.

"Well, this does us nothing since none of us here can speak with him." The cat just blinked at her as she sighed. "Now is one of the few time Rin would come in handy." She said and the cat began crying on her hands.

"Poor little guy, he must really miss him. Anyway Kuro, do you know where Yukio went?" Shemi said. The cat shook its head and Shura put it back on the table.

"I guess that there's only one option left, I'm gonna go ask Mephisto where he went. Maybe the old creep will know something about it."

_A quick trip to Mephisto's office later…_

Shura opened the door to Mephisto's office without even knocking.

"Oh, and how are you today Miss Shura~?" The demon asked. Shura glared at him.

"Cut the crap out Mephisto, what happened to Yukio?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You always know what's going on, so where is the four-eyed chicken?"

"He's nowhere you can get to. No matter how hard you try, you'll never be able to reach him." Shura began to assume the worst at that.

"Oh my god! He didn't, did he? Did you let him?"

"Let him what?"

"Commit suicide! Did Yukio kill himself?"

"Of course not, I simply sent him to where Rin is."

"So you killed him!?"

"Hell no, he wanted to be where Rin was and so I sent him there. You don't think life ends at death, do you? There just so happens to be a place between death and life called purgatory."

"So that's where Rin and Yukio are?"

"Yes."

"I hope they know what they're doing…" Shura whispered to herself before leaving to tell the exwires.

_Earlier in purgatory…_

Yukio woke up on the ground in a room that looked like a lobby.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" Kanade asked him. He stood up.

"Yes, are we ready to go?" Last night they made a plan to stop the pointless war between the SSR and angel. Kanade nodded and they walked out of the dorm building.

_She still doesn't know that I'm alive…should I tell her?_

He thought. He looked around at the high school world of purgatory. There was another dorm right across from the one they just left. He watched a young girl open the door and step outside before she and her clothes blurred a turned a pale shade of blue. Then she faded away similar to that of a death animation from a video game. The most unsettling thing about it was that she screamed the whole time.

"Is that what getting obliterated is?" Yukio asked Kanade. She seemed stressed.

"No, that was a NPC. They're just here to fill up the school. They aren't supposed to disappear like that. They aren't supposed to leave at all." Yukio looked at the hills that he had fallen onto yesterday and noticed something strange about them. They seemed to be falling apart at the edge the same way the girl did.

"I doubt disappearing NPCs are the least of our problems..!"

**I've always wondered what would happen if someone living got into the Angel Beats (us up all the time) world.**

**Yukio: This is getting intense**

**NM: Also, if the whole thing involving the NPC was confusing, allow me to clarify, I'm imagining the SAO death animation. It's very hard to describe, so sorry about that.**

**Kuro: …**

**NM: Also, Kuro isn't going to talk in this fic…it's a stage of grief thing, DABDA**

**Otonashi: Um…what?**

**NM: DABDA!**

**Everyone: She's crazy…**

**See you next time, bye!**

**And sorry for the delayed chapter! I hope it was worth the wait!**


	6. Revival Through Flames

**Alright! I know I haven't updated in a while, but I'm not dead!**

**Otonashi: Even if you were you'd still be here**

**NM: You're right, but still, #notdead**

**Yukio: Anyway, last time you did something pretty evil**

**NM: I suppose I did, oh well, let there be torture of fictional characters!**

**And then there was torture of fictional characters.**

**And the Nurse Medusa saw it was good.**

**Enough of that, let the chapter begin!**

Yukio pointed at the slowly disintegrating landscape and Angel began to panic.

"Come with me, I can try to figure out what's going on." She said and the two went into the dorm building. Meanwhile, any NPC that tried to leave the building it was in got ripped apart by the unknown cause. Angel and Yukio went into her room and she got on her computer. She pulled out the Angel Player program and she quickly analyzed the data for glitches. She faintly gasped.

"What is it?" Yukio asked.

"Someone who isn't supposed to be here is and now the world is literally ripping itself apart to find the intruder." Angel said and Yukio got angry at himself on the inside.

"Is there anything we can do to stop it?" He asked.

"No, right now the world is deleting all of the NPCs to try to solve the problem, but the only way to appears to be to get rid of the bug in the system."

_Mephisto warned me about this, I should've never come here!_

_But still…I might be able to save Rin…_

Yukio thought before remembering a crucial detail.

"_I can only keep the door open for three days."_

He only had two left and Rin still couldn't remember anything.

Would he succeed or just destroy the universe trying?

_Elsewhere…_

The SSR were having an emergency meeting due to the strange occurrences going on.

"So, apparently whenever an NPC leaves a building it gets ripped apart and the world is starting to come apart at the edges?" Yuri asked.

"Looks like it, do you think Angel did this, or maybe it was that one weird guy who passed through everything?" Hinita said.

"I don't think that even Angel could cause something this big, so the question is, who did?"

"How about a bigger question, when will it get here and what happens then?"

"Well, at the current rate of the land's destruction it looks like it'll be here in two or three days tops. When it gets here, I'm not sure, but it can't be good." After a few minutes of theories and silence, a faint knock was heard.

"Excuse me, can I come in?" A familiar voice asked.

"It's Angel!" Yuri quietly said. "Why are you here?" She asked louder.

"I'm here to talk to you about something that's been happening today." She said. Otonashi looked through a small hole in the door.

"She's not armed and is with that mysterious newcomer." He said. After much thought, Yuri gave her reply.

"Let them in, but be careful." Hinita and Otonashi pulled out handguns and slowly opened the door, after disengaging the traps of course. Angel and Yukio walked in.

"Thank you." Angel said. Yuri ignored her.

"Did you two find anything?"

"Yes, someone that isn't supposed to be here is and it's ripping the world apart."

"How could someone who isn't supposed to be her get here?"

"I'm not sure, but the system is going through various programs to attempt to get rid of the virus. First, it's destroying all NPCs and slowly destroying the land."

"What happens when the destruction reaches us?" Hinita asked.

"I don't know, but we'll probably get ripped apart as well." At that the room was filled with silence.

"Angel, I would like to call a temporary truce until this problem had passed." Yuri said and held her hand out for the other girl to take. Angel first looked at the hand and then at Yuri. She walked up to her and silently shook hands. Yuri smiled. "Well, now that's out of the way-"She was cut off when a large blue crack began forming on the floor. Someone new walked in on the chaos.

"Yuri, why is the door open-"Rin paused in the doorway, trying to process what exactly was going on. "Is now a bad time?" The half-demon asked.

"Run!" Yukio shouted and they evacuated the room only to find that the entire building was falling apart.

"Guard skill: hand sonic." Angel said in a distorted voice. A blue blade shot out of her hand and she broke the floor beneath the group in an attempt to get out of the building before anyone 'died' and got lost in the rubble. The group successfully evacuated the building right as it fell down. Rin turned to face his brother.

"That was a close one, eh Yukio?" He said with that same silly grin he always had when he was alive. Sadly, it didn't last. His grin melted into a frown. "What am I saying?" He asked himself. "I don't know you that well, right? I think we're brothers, but I could be wrong." Yukio couldn't take it anymore.

"But you're not wrong! We are brothers and we do know each other very well! I had to watch you die right before my eyes and I couldn't take it! Please Rin, just remember!" Yukio pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but I don't." Yukio sighed in defeat.

"I guess there's only one thing to do." He said.

_I hope this works…_

Yukio closed his eyes and focused on summoning his flames. After the battle with Satan a few months back he began to train with his flames, but he still was worse than Rin at using them. After a few seconds he managed to summon the blue flames and surround both him and Rin with them.

"Can you remember now?" He asked. Rin fell to the ground and was on all fours. His eyes were wide open in confusion and shock as the memories flooded back. The flames disappeared and Yukio looked at his brother. "Are you okay Rin?" But Rin never got a chance to answer.

"Demons!" Someone yelled.

"Hinita?" Otonashi said in a confused tone.

"Those two aren't human! Those are the blue flames of Satan!" Hinita yelled while point at Rin and Yukio.

"Satan?" Yuri asked.

"So you didn't tell them? Remember what happened last time?" Yukio asked his brother who was still freaking out a bit.

"No, I didn't remember, I had amnesia!" Rin responded.

"What's going on?" Otonashi asked Yuri. She shrugged her shoulders.

"They're Satan spawn, that's what!"

**I'm evil. I know.**

**Rin: So, no more amnsia…yah…**

**NM: (Throws confetti) Yah**

**Yuri: So…what exactly is going on?**

**NM: Well, someone had to know about the flames! So I took someone without a huge backstory and added some really depressing stuff to it and bam! Epic fanfic depress all of the characters time!**

**I hoped that you liked this chapter!**

**See you next time, bye!**


	7. Burning Past

**I have been working my hardest to try and write an absolutely amazing chapter for Showing The Flames, but I got a review just earlier today and began to feel guilty.**

**Rin: Look who decided to show back up-**

**NM: SO GUILTY!**

**Rin: (Backs away slowly) you've gone just a tad bit crazy since we last saw each other, haven't you?**

**NM: What would make you say that?**

**Rin: (Pulls out montage of NM laughing like a psycho)**

**This isn't the return of regular updates, but it is something. Sorry about the hiatus thing, I'm still working on it.**

**To the reviews!**

**Sebaspe (chpt 1): Yep, to think this began as the idea to make a comedic April Fools one shot...wow...**

**Sebaspe (chpt 6): (Sing-songy British voice) spoilers...**

**UnatanableRose: I'M SO SORRY, PLEASE FORGIVE ME! (Sobs) THIS HAS BEEN EATING MY INSIDES AWAY FOR SOOOOO LONG!**

**NM: Now that that's out of the way...**

**Let's begin~!**

_Those flames...they're just the way I remember them..._

A young boy sat at the back of the temple, waiting patiently for his father, clueless as to what was going on in the other room.

_Their screams still echo in my mind to this day..._

Screams rang out through the air, so he went to the entrance of the main area. He pushed the door open slowly, to be greeted by a massacre.

_I remember seeing blood splash onto the walls, lit by the flames, so vividly..._

He watched in horror as people standing before him ran in chaos and became consumed by the fire. He nearly slammed the door, when he saw his father look at him...

_It's all the horrible demon's fault!_

...And he stood there, helplessly, as he watched him burst into flames.

_The stench of melting flesh filled the air, it was all too much..._

The young boy passed out in the doorway, one of the few survivors of the incident that claimed so many lives.

Many years later, the young boy was in middle school. He had only average grades, but hoped to get a sports scholarship to an academy secretly known for teaching classes in exorcism. He did his best at baseball, but it wasn't enough.

He was rejected and, without the scholarship, had no way to enter True Cross Academy.

He began to take drugs and drink. He began skipping school more and more, favoring getting high in an alley. Until one day, he was found passed out in the middle of his driveway. He was rushed to the hospital, but it was too late.

He never woke up.

He swore that he'd get revenge on the demon that had not only killed his father, but traumatized him, even if he'd have to go through hell and back to get it.

Here he was, in a hidden pocket somewhere in the universe, clinging to the hope that he can still fulfil what he never managed to in life.

And then, by complete coincidence, this demon with Satan's flames showed up one day.

_Maybe my soul can finally rest in peace..._

**(Wipes sweat off forehead) took me long enough! I've missed writing these things!**

**Rin: That actually wasn't that bad...compared to what I was expecting**

**NM: Thank you for having faith in my writing**

**Anyway, if you couldn't tell, this was a chapter explaining Hinita's backstory. Sorry if I screwed anything up on the Angel Beats side, it's been a bit since I watched both shows...so yeah.**

**I will try to update some time in the next four months, but this isn't the return of regular updates. Those should start in 2-3 weeks, a month at most.**

**Sorry for the hiatus, I really do hope that you enjoyed this chapter!**

**See you next time, bye!**


End file.
